Vengeance
by nelixi
Summary: Entrez dans la tête de Severus lors d'une vengeance... intéressante


Petit one-shot dédicacée à mon amie Lyne

Mon histoire se passe alors que Sirius et Severus sont encore à l'école.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un jour, après que ces quatre foutus Maraudeurs, m'aient encore humilié. Je sais qu'ils ne se soucient guère de moi, mais j'en ai marre. J'ai donc préparé ma vengeance idéale. En effet, je leur ai concocté un peu de Polynectar et aussi du Folansium. Le Folansium est une potion inventée par mes soins afin de rendre ridicule ces quatre imbéciles. Je sais que je ne peux pas me venger d'eux quatre en même temps. Donc, je décide d'en suivre un.

J'erre dans le couloir, je commence à m'impatienter, je veux à tout prix me venger. Je réfléchis. Comment en faire venir un seul? Je croise Lily qui me sourit, une idée me vient à l'esprit. J'envois un hibou à Sirius sur lequel il est écrit : _Rejoins moi, dans le couloir avant la Grande Salle, juste avant le dîner. J'ai une potion pour toi, viens seul. Lily._

J'attends avec impatience l'heure du repas, je bois le Polynectar auquel j'ai ajouté un peu des cheveux de Lily. Je prends donc son apparence et modifie mes vêtements afin que Sirius ne me reconnaisse pas. Je pense à ce qui va lui arriver… Je ris seul… La vengeance va être glacée… Je l'entends arriver, je me prépare. Je rentre dans son champ de vision. Je m'avance vers lui.

« Bonsoir Sirius ! ». Je lui souris.

« Bonsoir Lily ! ». Il me sourit étrangement, je le regarde, curieux.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Oh rien ! ». Il sourit de nouveau, il a l'air de manigancer quelque chose.

« Je manigance toujours quelque chose ! Surtout contre Severus ! » Il rit, moi je bous intérieurement. Je ne dois pas craquer, pas maintenant !

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait au fait ? »

« Rien ! C'est juste qu'il se la joue trop, il n'a pas d'allure et il a toujours les cheveux gras ! » Je me calme, et souris.

« Bon ! Et si je te donnais ma petite potion rien que pour toi ? » Il se méfie.

« Quoi ? T'en veux pas ? » Je n'attends pas de réponse. « Bon, je cours l'amener à James ! ». Il me prend par le bras.

« Non ! Je la veux bien… C'est quoi ? ». Je prends un air malicieux.

« C'est une surprise que tu dois prendre avant le repas !». Je lui fais un grand sourire et lui tend la flasque. Il la boit d'une traite.

« En tout cas elle a bon goût ! Merci ». Il sourit.

« Je te rejoins à la grande salle, j'ai un truc à faire. ». Il avance vers la grande salle alors que je retourne à l'ombre. Il était temps, je commence à reprendre mon apparence normale.

« Bon, il est temps que j'aille manger ! ». Je me dirige vers celle-ci.

Lorsque j'entre dans la Grande Salle, j'y vois Sirius… Il a l'air… disons… tout joyeux !

Il chante et danse sur la table des professeurs. Ceux-ci rient de bon cœur. En réalité, tout le monde rit. Il se ridiculise et ses amis ne savent pas où se mettre. Il se rend compte de ma présence. Il arrive en faisant des roues jusqu'à moi. Pitoyable !

« Severus ! Mon ami ! ». Il tend les bras vers moi, je recule.

« Je ne suis pas ton ami ! ». Il fait mine de bouder.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas être mon ami ? Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ? » Je souris.

« Surtout pas… » Il fait des galipettes, des roues et des arabesques. En plus, la potion le transforme en petit cochon.

« Groin groin ! Mais ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? ». Il rit. « Je deviens un cochon ! C'est trop drôle ! » Il réagit vraiment différemment que ce que j'avais prévu. Mais le rendu n'est pas trop mauvais. Il se déplace maintenant à quatre pattes, et puis, Potter, Lupin ainsi que Pettigrow essaient de le sortir de la. Ils sont à mourir de rire, imaginez les trois en train de se disputer pour le faire sortir. Imaginez les sortir à leur tour, rouges de honte. Quelle belle vengeance !

Sirius a retrouvé sa forme normale. Je suis toujours leur tête de turc… Mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de les revoir s'acharner à faire sortir leur ami cochon !


End file.
